De la trahison nait l'amour
by bev28
Summary: Un ex-auror trahit ses convictions et trouve l'amour. Un jeune homme découvre les nuances de gris du monde sorcier. Les apparences sont trompeuses et une alliée n'en ait pas une. Comment ses trois facteurs réunis mirent fin à la guerre ?


Coucou me voilà avec un nouvel OS ! Encore un ship atypique avec Alastor. J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Résumé** : Un ex-auror trahit ses convictions et trouve l'amour. Un jeune homme découvre les nuances de gris du monde sorcier. Les apparences sont trompeuses et une alliée n'en ait pas une. Comment ses trois facteurs réunis mirent fin à la guerre ?

**Disclaimers** : Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

**De la trahison nait l'amour**

Alastor Maugrey était un peu perdu. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il s'était réveillé dans le compartiment aménagé d'une valise à plusieurs espaces. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, était une sorte de salon. Il y avait un grand canapé ainsi que deux fauteuils de velours carmin entourant une jolie table basse. L'ex-auror soupira en tentant de se remémorer les évènements. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la douleur d'un coup derrière la tête.

Un bruit fit sursauter l'ancien auror qui s'était étrangement relâché. Un homme blond paille descendit d'une échelle qui venait d'apparaître. Alastor le reconnu tout de suite. C'était Barty Croupton Jr, Mangemort reconnu sensé être incarcéré à Azkaban.

\- Bonjour Alastor, je m'excuse pour la violence. Ta réputation m'a conseillée la prudence.

\- Croupton ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici !

\- J'ai le regret de te dire que j'ai pour mission de me faire passer pour toi afin d'infiltrer Poudlard. Considère que tu es en retraite pour un an. Bien évident tu seras traité comme un invité. Ce salon, la chambre et la cuisine attenante sont à ton entière disposition. Je viendrais te rendre visite chaque jour, si tu as des demandes, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour les satisfaire.

Alastor était très étonné de ce programme. Il trouvait cela étonnement… gentil et… tentateur. Maugrey en était à un instant de sa vie où la guerre et la lutte le lassaient. Albus lui avait forcé la main pour être enseignant cette année. Maugrey n'en avait aucune envie n'aspirant qu'au repos et à la retraite.

Barty observait l'homme dans sa réflexion. Il admirait beaucoup Alastor qui comme lui se battait pour ses convictions peu importait les conséquences.

\- Je suis désolé mais je vais avoir besoin de ton œil et de ta jambe de bois. Je te fournirais bien évidement une autre jambe, plus récente et un œil magique qui remplace directement ton œil.

Maugrey bizarrement n'était pas contre. En plus il aurait l'occasion d'essayer les nouveaux modèles de prothèses qui étaient totalement hors de son budget. Sans y réfléchir, l'ex-auror commença à détacher le bandeau qui maintenait son œil.

Barty était heureux que son invité/prisonnier coopère. Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire de mal néanmoins sa mission primait. Le Mangemort se dirigea vers une commode sur laquelle reposait un magnifique coffret. Il l'ouvrit faisant apparaître une jambe de bois. Elle était faite d'ébène et était délicatement ouvragée. En un mot elle était magnifique. A côté d'elle se trouvait un œil très réaliste avec une pupille noire profonde, identique à l'œil valide d'Alastor. Ce dernier s'exclama de surprise. Cela coutait une fortune sur le marché. Une vie de salaire ne lui aurait même pas permis d'acheter la jambe de bois.

Avec délicatesse, Barty se saisit des deux objets et il s'approcha de son invité. Pendant ce temps, fébrile, Maugrey termina d'enlever ses prothèses.

Alastor fut surpris des gestes doux de son geôlier. Ce dernier prenait soin de bien positionner la nouvelle prothèse pour qu'elle soit le moins douloureuse possible. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le corps de Maugrey quand il sentit les mains de Barty sur lui. Son corps carencé de contact s'enflammait. Il fallait dire que le Mangemort était bien fait de sa personne. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds encadraient un visage à la fois fin et virile. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir insondable dans lesquels une lueur de vie furieuse dansait.

Barty était loin d'être insensible à l'accélération de la respiration d'Alastor. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, lui si insensible, si impavide. Après avoir réussi à poser la nouvelle jambe à Maugrey, Barty prit avec soin l'œil. A l'aide d'un sort, il inséra sans douleur la prothèse oculaire dans la cavité vide.

La sensation surprit totalement Alastor. Il cligna des paupières et il vit. Il voyait en trois dimensions. Un instant son regard se perdit dans celui satisfait de Barty.

Le Mangemort sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son estomac, la joie presque enfantine d'Alastor observant chaque recoin de la pièce l'émouvait. Barty eut l'impérieux désir de faire plaisir à cet homme abîmé par la vie. Aussi il lui lança un sort rare de soin lié à la magie noire. Avec contentement, il vit, cellules après cellules le nez du sorcier se reconstituer et redevenir intact.

Alastor avait senti le sort. Un instant, un sentiment de trahison l'avait pris aux tripes. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait confiance à son geôlier. Puis il sentit son visage se modifier. Alastor se retrouva à loucher sur son nez maintenant entier.

\- Merci murmura l'homme.

La gratitude dans les yeux abyssaux d'Alastor ramollissait les jambes de Barty. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser du doigt l'arrête du nez de cet homme unique. Alastor rougit violemment sous le doux geste. Il sentait son corps s'enflammer et son cœur battre à la chamade.

Barty en voyant les réactions de son invité perdu pied. Sans préméditation, sans réflexion, seulement dirigé par son envie et son instinct, Barty posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alastor.

Au divin contact de leurs bouches, les jambes de Maugrey le lâchèrent. Il tomba à genoux emportant Barty dans sa chute, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Les mains du Mangemort se perdirent dans les cheveux poivre et sel d'Alastor. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de tels sentiments.

Aucune personne n'avait eu grâce aux yeux de Barty. Aucune ne lui avait enflammé les sens comme Alastor en cet instant. Sa longue mission lui paru soudain plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Maugrey s'enivrait des caresses de l'homme dans ses bras. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni ses convictions, ni celles de Barty. Au final, il n'avait jamais été autant lui-même qu'en ce moment précis, à gouter à ces lèvres interdites.

Peu à peu les deux hommes se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. La même lueur de paix et de satisfaction les faisait briller.

\- Alastor, je dois remonter pour participer au banquet de rentrée. Je reviens dès que j'ai fini.

L'ex-auror lui sourit. Il s'arracha quelques cheveux qu'il lui tendit. Barty fut si heureux de ce geste, de cet accord tacite pour l'aider qu'il reprit passionnément les lèvres du sorcier. Puis il versa les cheveux dans une fiole qu'il but en grimaçant devant le goût indescriptible. Il sentit son corps se modifier. Il perdit plusieurs centimètres et prit en masse musculaire. Son œil gauche devint aveugle et sa jambe droite se raccourcit l'obligeant à savoir.

De son œil valide, il vit Alastor s'approcher. L'ex-auror équipa avec douceur et tendresse son image qu'il savait être Barty. Le Mangemort sentait ses émotions bouillonner en lui comme jamais. L'homme à ses pieds lui faisait ressentir tellement de choses inédites. Une fois équipé, il se leva. Avec un dernier regard tendre, il quitta la valise.

-oOo-

Barty s'agaçait, Albus Dumbledore était insupportable de naïveté. Heureusement que Minnie détournait son attention. Après tout Minerva était rodée, cela faisait des années quelle pratiquait et flouait Dumbledore. Minnie était le mentor de Barty, elle totalisait la plus longue mission d'infiltration jamais égalée. Minerva McGonagall Jedusor était leur reine à tous. Cela faisait treize ans qu'elle s'échignait à trouver le moyen de faire revivre son mari.

Le rôle de Minerva n'était pas difficile à tenir. Elle se positionnait en grand-mère stricte mais attendrissable pour certains élus. Cependant si on analysait son comportement, Minerva n'avait jamais rien fait pour aider Harry Potter jusque-là. Dire que cela n'avait alerté personne que son échiquier géant soit intact même après le passage de Quirrel ! Cette brillante sorcière savait très bien qui était en réalité Alastor. Pourtant pas un regard ne lui échappa. Même le plus fin des observateurs ne verrait rien car il n'y a rien à voir.

Barty, en voyant Potter, se questionna. Le gamin triste sous ses yeux ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'il avait de lui. Le Margemort décida qu'il se ferait une opinion plus poussée quand il deviendrait le mentor du futur champion.

-oOo-

La routine s'installa au sein du château. Barty sous la forme d'Alastor prit plaisir à enseigner la vie à la jeune génération. Il en profita pour se rapprocher de Harry Potter. Le gamin était en réalité bien plus sombre qu'il ne le laissait croire. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction si n'était un rictus quand il avait torturé puis tué l'araignée.

Chaque soir, après avoir verrouillé ses appartements, Barty reprenait son apparence et rejoignait avec plaisir la malle. Il trouvait alors Alastor en train de lire, affalé dans un fauteuil, l'attendant tranquillement. Barty adorait le regard de Maugrey emplit de tendresse qui l'accueillait sans faute. Il se rapprocha rapidement pour embrasser cet homme devenu indispensable à sa vie. L'ex-auror accueillait le geôlier de son cœur avec plaisir. Il se coulait dans les bras musclés de son homme.

Malgré son « emprisonnement », Alastor n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et épanouis. Il passait ses journées à lire, à dessiner, faire de la poterie et des potions. C'était même lui qui se chargeait de la fabrication délicate du polynectar.

Et quand le soir tombait enfin, il passait un divin moment avec l'homme qui lui donnait tellement. Souvent ils partageaient un repas préparé par Alastor en discutant de leur journée. Puis ils lisaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé.

Et quand il était l'heure pour les chandelles de s'éteindre, ils rejoignaient le lit qu'ils partageaient depuis le premier soir. Ils se perdaient l'un en l'autre, se caressaient, s'embrassaient, se revendiquaient… S'aimaient. Parfois, ils se couchaient simplement, enlacés et heureux comme jamais. Les trois mots si fort de sens ne furent jamais prononcer. Pourtant chaque regard, chaque geste hurlait l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Au fond de leurs cœurs, Barty comme Alastor savaient que jamais ils ne se sépareraient.

-oOo-

La coupe de Feu chamboula la tranquillité de l'école. Harry Potter était le quatrième champion. Le jeune homme n'était pour ainsi dire pas étonné. Il s'y attendait tellement. Le visage impassible digne du meilleur des Serpentards, il alla rejoindre les trois autres candidats.

Cette réaction décida Barty. Il allait demander à son Maître s'il pouvait se rapprocher de Harry pour le convertir à leur cause. Il était persuadé que Harry n'était pas le futur mage blanc que le monde sorcier espérait.

Barty était sûr que Minerva s'en était rendu compte. Son regard… maternel pour Harry parlait pour elle. Le Maitre et elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant à leur grand regret. Barty s'imaginait si facilement Harry Potter devenir leur héritier choyé.

Voldemort accepta et la mission secondaire de Barty débuta. Il avait un plan. Et si jamais le plan A ne marchait pas, il restait encore vingt-cinq lettres de l'alphabet. Il ferait tout pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux au jeune homme si seul.

-oOo-

La première tâche du tournois des Trois Sorciers venait de se terminer. Le silence de l'estrade était pesant. Les spectateurs avaient les yeux en direction du ciel. Ils observaient Harry Potter en train de voler sur le dos de la femelle Magyar à pointe. Personne n'avait pensé que les dragons comprenaient le fourchelangue.

En fin d'après-midi, Harry retrouva Alastor dans son bureau. Grâce à la carte du maraudeur, il savait que son professeur était un Mangemort. Malgré cela, Harry l'aimait bien, l'homme lui parlait comme à un adulte et non comme à un gamin ignorant. De plus, le jeune Gryffondor se posait de plus en plus de question sur le monde magique. Il trouvait que le manichéisme qu'on lui avait présenté en première année était extrêmement réducteur. Harry avait fait de nombreuses recherches sous le couvert de la préparation du tournois. Les convictions et revendications de Voldemort lui paraissaient crédibles et même si la méthode n'était pas la meilleure, c'était celle des minorités qui luttaient contre l'oppression.

\- Mr Croupton ? Est-ce qu'il serait possible que je rencontre votre Maître ?

Dire que Barty fut choqué était un euphémisme. Néanmoins il était heureux que son instinct ne l'ait pas trompé.

\- Gagne le tournois et saisis la coupe. Tu le rencontreras.

Harry eut un immense sourire. Il sentait dans son âme et sa magie qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

-oOo-

Harry, accompagné par Cedric Diggory, apparut brusquement dans le cimetière attiré par le portauloin. Là, il vit Peter Pettigrew à côté d'un être immonde. L'animagus ligota d'un coup de baguette le Poufsouffle qui comprenait tout juste ce qu'il se passait.

\- Harry, je suis content de te voir, tu vas pourvoir assister à ma renaissance murmura Voldemort.

Le Gryffondor vit Queuedever prendre des os dans la tombe paternelle, prendre de force du sang à Cédric et se couper une main pour son Maitre. Il plaça l'être difforme dans l'immense chaudron. Et soudain Voldemort apparut sous des traits reptiliens de toute beauté.

Harry était admiratif des possibilités infinies de la magie.

\- Harry, te voilà face à moi, libre et sans danger, que vas-tu faire ?

Le jeune homme réfléchît un instant et proposa en fourchelangue :

\- $ Je veux t'aider mais, je refuse d'être marqué.

Pourrais-tu m'apprendre la magie ? $

Voldemort eut un immense sourire qui fit froid dans le dos.

\- $ Bien sûr, Harry. Si tu es d'accord, je ferais de toi mon héritier, après tout ma femme est déjà une mère pour toi $

Le Lord Noir éclata de rire devant l'ai d'incompréhension du jeune homme.

\- $ J'ai ouï dire que tu appréciais Minerva Mcgonagall… Jedusor, mon épouse ! $

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Celle-là, il ne s'y attendait pas ! Sa professeure était douée et Dumbledore était bien trop naïf. Sérieusement, qui se fierait à une animagus chat dont le domaine d'expertise était la métamorphose, l'art d'altérer la réalité, de mentir.

Le jeune gryffon eut un tendre sourire en pensant à cette femme qui l'avait tant soutenu cette année. Elle était forte et douce à la fois. Puis il regarda Voldemort qui transpirait de puissance et d'ambition. Oui, Harry se voyait bien faire partie de cette étrange famille.

-oOo-

C'était ce jour-là dans le cimetière que le « côté blanc » perdit. En effet alors que Harry discutait avec son futur père. Barty toujours sous la potion polynectar tua Dumbledore dans le dos discrètement. Personne ne sut qui assassina le Directeur car Harry réapparu pile à ce moment là avec le cadavre de Diggory.

Le faux Alastor emmena son protégé à l'infirmerie pour la galerie.

L'année qui suivit, Voldemort, sans violence, fit une propagande intensive. Il réussit grâce au soutien de Harry Potter, l'Elu, à se faire élir par le peuple au poste de Ministre de la Magie Britannique.

Cette année-là se termina sous le seuil de la défaire pour les sorciers « blancs ». Chez les Mangemorts l'heure était à la liesse. Leur seigneur et Maître avait gagné. Il avait un héritier intelligent et puissant qui poursuivrait son œuvre après lui.

Et enfin, le camp de la noirceur fêta pendant plusieurs jours le mariage de Barty Croupton Jr avec son amour, Alastor Maugrey. Voldemort qui voulait impulser un vent de changement, prit plaisir à unir par la magie son meilleur Mangemort à l'homme pour qui de la trahison de ses convictions était né un amour profond et inconditionnel.

Minerva McGonagall fut déclarée morte après plusieurs années de disparition. Personne ne fit le lien entre Lady Jedusor, la magnifique épouse reptilienne de leur Ministre. Ainsi jamais personne ne sut la trahison de cette femme si douée.

FIN

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Cet OS participe :

\- Au challenge quotidien des Maisons : Serdaigle : poterie

\- Au défi Prompt of the day : Fabrication

\- Au challenge des 100 couples : slash Alastor Maugrey/ Barty Croupton Jr

\- Au défi par thème : Ecrire sur une histoire où un personnage réussit à cacher sa trahison.

\- A la collection restreinte : 50- ne pas utiliser le mot « parce que »

\- Au défi des belles paroles : Si le plan A ne marche pas, il reste 25 autres lettres de l'alphabet.

\- Au défi de la théorie du complot : Minerva McGonagall est un mangemort

\- Collectionner les Pop : La fée clochette : Ecrire sur Minerva McGonagall

\- Au défi Pick a Card : Jack of Diamonds : Ecrivez une fanfiction sur le polynectar.


End file.
